Reunion
by Dark Moon Rising1
Summary: 1&3! Heero contacts Trowa and tells him to come to a hidden hangar for a
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. If I did, do you think that this would be a fanfic?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this has been revolving around in my head for a few days and I've decided to give it a shot. Tell me if it's as bad as I think it is.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa stood silently in the faint drizzle staring at the tawny animal before him. Metal bars separated him and the creature and he sighed, reaching in and rubbing it's head. The lion purred loudly, the sound reverberating in the rainy silence.  
  
"Trowa?" Trowa turned his hair, staring between auburn bangs at the woman before him. She was still dressed in her circus outfit, the feather in her hair beginning to limpin as the rain grew harder, fell faster, needle pricks of ice and cold and nothing.  
  
"Yes, Cathy?" he asked. His emerald eyes betrayed nothing of what he was going to do, nothing of what he was, nothing of what he was thinking.  
  
"Your leaving, aren't you?" she asked. She walked over to him, her red hair instantly becoming sodden, the curls straitening, making her hair seem longer. He nodded and she bit her lip. "Where are you going Trowa?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, removing his hand from the lion's ruff. "Your better off not knowing," he told her. He walked away, his back straight, yet still graceful, and disappeared in the mist surrounding the circus.  
  
Cathy sighed looking away from his departing form and at the lion. The lion watched the tall boy disappear before glancing at Cathy and snarled. "Watch it. Remember who feeds you," she warned as she went to her trailer. The lion growled as it paced it's cage and then snarled as a bird landed a few feet away. The bird jumped into the air and flew off at the sound.  
  
Trowa's head ached. He had been riding his motorcycle for two days straight now and he felt that if he didn't stop soon he'd die of exhaustion. He moaned as he turned off the road he'd been riding on and onto a dirt path hidden by shrubs. He traveled deeper into the woods, all the way to the rocky mountains at the end.  
  
He left the motorcycle by the lake and scaled the rock face up to the small opening hidden by two boulders. Following a narrow path that led into the mountain itself he wasn't surprised when he saw the cavern lit with lights and computer screens.   
  
Nor was he surprised to find the young man sitting in front of one of the computers. A laptop to be precise. The boy was bent over, unruly dark locks falling over his face, hiding the cobalt eyes Trowa knew to be there. He was drenched and Trowa sighed.  
  
"You know Heero, you really should take better care of yourself," Trowa stated. The boy jumped and looked at Trowa with a glare plastered to his face. It immediately relaxed in recognition.  
  
"Your one to talk Trowa," the boy, Heero, stated. Trowa made a small noise before going over and looking at the laptop in front of Heero.   
  
"So...What's going on? Why'd you call me out here?" Trowa asked. He leaned forward, Heero's hair tickling his face.  
  
"What makes you think I didn't just call you out here for a friendly visit?" Heero asked. He turned his head looking at Trowa, his face centimeters away from Trowa's, a small smile gracing his usually hardened features.  
  
"Heero..." Trowa sighed. He closed his eyes briefly, relaxing under his companion's gaze.   
  
"Yes, Trowa?" Heero asked, his breath tickling Trowa's lips. Trowa swallowed and opened his eyes to look at Heero. The cobalt eyes had softened and Trowa couldn't help but smile. That smile quickly became a smirk as he leaned forward, his lips almost brushing Heero's ear.  
  
"I want to see Heavyarms," he murmured. Heero suppressed a groan but Trowa could still sense it.  
  
"This way," Heero said. He stood and walked towards a door amid the mess of computers, wires, phones, and shelves of papers. As Trowa passed him he could swear he heard the word "flirt" come out of Heero's mouth. His smirk increased as he stepped into the hanger.  
  
The gundams Heavyarms and Wing Zero were positioned in front of him. Various weapons and mechanical devices and tools littered the tables and lined the walls. One thing he'd learned about Heero over the year-and-a-half after the war: he wasn't very neat.  
  
"I've kept him tuned and clean," Heero said quietly from beside him. Trowa looked down at the shorter Japanese pilot and smiled gently.  
  
"Thank-you. I wish I could get out here more often...but..." he sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just think about it as a friend helping a friend," Heero stated. He smiled up at Trowa. "Want to see for yourself that I've kept to what I've just said?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'd rather talk with you. Learn about what you've been up to. And why you called me out here," Trowa answered. Heero sighed and looked away.  
  
"All right. Want something to eat first though? And maybe something to change into?" Heero asked him. Trowa looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I don't mean my clothes, you still have some things here from when we stayed here during Mariemaya," Heero stated. "No offense, but your to tall, giant."  
  
"Maybe your to short, dwarf."  
  
"Go change," Heero muttered. He turned and walked away, smiling and muttering to himself. Trowa couldn't help but smile at the pilot of the Wing Zero as he went to the bedrooms in back to find his old clothes.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, what do you think? There will be more, I'm making it into a Trowa and Heero fanfic in case you couldn't tell. I don't know how you couldn't. Well, review and let me know what you think 


	2. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it...unfortunately. How much do you think it'll cost to own GW anyway?  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know my fic is weird...but oh well. Who cares? Not me that's for sure! Well, read and review. Flames are recieved and then given to Hell, just to let you know...  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa sighed as he walked into the kitchen/dining room. Heero was sitting on the  
  
counter, a cup of steaming brown liquid was in front of him. His head was resting on the wall and his eyes were closed. A small smirk flitted across Trowa's mouth as he walked silently over to Heero and took the mug in his hands. Heero's eyes opened in time to see Trowa take a sip from the mug. He glared and resumed his previous position.  
  
"Hot chocolate?" Trowa asked as he licked the froth from his lips. A nod from Heero was the only response he got. "Never thought of you as the type to drink hot chocolate Heero."  
  
"Yeah...well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Heero stated as he opened his eyes and sat up. Trowa watched him, an eyebrow arched in question. Heero ignored it as he pushed himself off the couter and onto the ground. "So, you wanted to talk?" he asked as he went to the freezer and pulled out a pizza. He put it on a pan and then into the oven before turning to look at Trowa again through gaps in his messy hair.  
  
"Yeah, why'd you call me out here Heero? You mentioned a mission," Trowa stated.  
  
Heero shrugged. "There's some information that's come to my attention..." Heero  
  
paused and then smiled bitterly. "That the Earth Sphere wants the Gundams to be pretty much cloned. They want more Gundams in case a war breaks out..." Heero stated as he checked on the pizza.   
  
"And...?" Trowa asked.  
  
"And, they're going to start searching for them. They say the ones who resist will be killed or captured," Heero finished. Trowa nodded as Heero pulled out the pizza and cut it in two, placing half on one plate, and half on another.  
  
They ate in silence. Silence disturbed only by the sounds of glasses hitting the table or the air conditioner running. "Well, I think I'll depart for the night," Trowa said after they had finished eating. Heero nodded as he stood and stretched in front of the sink.   
  
Later he would not be able to explain it. He would not be able to possess him to do it. But later, he wouldn't care. Trowa stood and padded lightly over to Heero's form. Lightly he reached up and ran his fingers down Heero's arms, down his sides, until they rested on his hips. He felt Heero shudder beneath his touch and he smiled gently.   
  
Leaning forward he brushed his lips against Heero's neck. Heero moaned as he turned his head, looking at Trowa over his shoulder. Trowa moved forward again, this time brushing his lips against Heero's. Nothing more than a feather-light touch. Nothing more was meant. Nothing more was needed.  
  
So why did Heero respond? Why was Trowa turning Heero in his arms? Pressing him back against the counter, kissing him passionately? Why was he doing this? Damn.... Trowa thought. He broke away from Heero, trying to make it quick, instead making it reluctant. Heero's eyes were glazed over with passion and lust. His lips parted, panting lightly.  
  
"Trowa?" he whispered hoarsely. His voice husky with emotion.  
  
"Good-night Heero," Trowa stated. And before he could stop himself. Before he could control it. Before he could even contemplate what he was doing, he had bent and brushed his lips against Heero's again before departing to his room. Leaving the Perfect Soldier in a state of shock and pleasure and many other mixed emotions.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay...do you like it? Hate it? I know it's shorter than the first ch. or at least, I think it is... Anyway, let me know what I should do. Should I recycle it? Let me know! Read and Review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Waa....! I want to though. I'll pay all of my $600.40 to own it!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm getting reviews! Yea! I'm so happy. Anyway, I hope ya'll like this chapter as well!  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa walked into the kitchen the next morning and paused. Heero was sitting on the counter again, in the same position he was in the night before. I could leave. I could just turn around now and leave and he'll never know.... Trowa thought. He was about to follow that thought when Heero's eyes opened.  
  
Trowa's breath caught as he stared into Heero's cobalt eyes. Those eyes were usually harder than stone, harder than a diamond, but now, Trowa could see something flickering in those same diamond-hard eyes. Heero raised an eyebrow and Trowa quickly made his way over to a basket of fruit and stole an apple.  
  
"Good morning," Heero said as he slipped off the counter. Trowa sighed, well at least Heero wasn't bringing up last night.  
  
"Morning," Trowa responded. He sat down at the table as Heero sat down across from him.   
  
Heero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than usual. "So...last night," Trowa froze as Heero yawned, "you said that you wanted to talk? Well, I think we can talk now..."   
  
"Uh...yeah..." Trowa stumbled. He quickly took a bite of the apple in his hand and forced himself to swallow and not choke. Heero was staring at him again with those eyes and it was actually fairly unnerving facing them. "Well....what have you been up to, Heero?" he asked. His lips felt numb, his tongue like lead, so how had he gotten those few words from his lips and still make them sound normal?  
  
"I work with Preventers now along with Wufei, but you know that don't you? Nothing new," Heero stated. Trowa nodded. "You?"  
  
"Circus."  
  
"Ah...with Cathy?" Heero asked. Trowa looked at him. "That's her name right? The woman with that horrible soup?"   
  
He couldn't help it. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, the laugh from his lips or the sound coming out of his mouth. He laughed for a few moments before saying, "Yeah, that's her." He looked up and saw that Heero was smiling slightly at him, his eyes glistening with something unknown. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Heero looked away and then stood up. He walked over to the door and leaned against it before turning and looking through his bangs at Trowa. "What was...what happened last night Trowa?" he asked.  
  
Heero's voice was so soft, Trowa almost didn't hear it. "What?" he asked, hoping, praying that Heero had forgotten, or that he'd misunderstood.  
  
Heero sighed and shoved himself away from the doorframe and walked over to the table. He sat down again, this time next to Trowa and looked at him. His eyes were fiery again and Trowa swallowed. "Last night. What happened last night Trowa?" Heero repeated.  
  
Trowa swallowed and glanced around the small room before returning his gaze to Heero. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Trowa whispered. He dropped his gaze to the plain wooden table and followed the wood grains wit his eyes. He stiffened slightly when he felt a soft warmth cover his hand. He looked up and saw Heero watching him intently, his hand covering Trowa's. "Heero...?" he asked softly, returning his emerald gaze into Heero's cobalt one.  
  
"Yes Trowa?" he asked.   
  
"What are..." He never got to finish his question due to the fact that Heero had leaned forward and brushed his lips against Trowa's. Trowa stared at him for a moment before moving forward and claiming Heero's retreating mouth into another kiss. This one was sweet, almost innocent.  
  
As they pulled away Heero kept his eyes locked onto Trowa's. "Are you sure that you didn't mean for that to happen?" he asked.  
  
smiled faintly. "Yes. But, I'm glad it did." Heero's mouth quirked into a faint smile, his eyes still held that hidden look, yet Trowa could see something blazing in them. Something that he wanted to be able to identify. Heero leaned forward, capturing Trowa's mouth in a deeper, more passionate kiss and Trowa couldn't help but moan against the other pilot's mouth.   
  
As the kiss ended Trowa smiled. "Heero, how did I end up against the wall?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Who knows. Would you rather it be the table?"   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, what do you think? Should I change it, add more, keep it the way it is? I  
  
have an idea for another fic with these two but it could actually be another few chapters on this  
  
one. All I have to do is change it a little. So what do you think. Let me know.   
  



	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: Okay. I'm getting really sick of writing these things! I don't own anything, they belong to Sunrise and Bandai. I wish I was a lost heir or something to the corporation....  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so, this is the uh...fourth ch.? I don't remember. This is turning out better than I expected though! So, read, review, let me know what you think!  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa moaned, opening his eyes to the feel of someone lying next to him. Heero lay to his right, touseled brown hair falling against his closed eyes. His breathing was deep and even, a sign that he was still asleep. Trowa smiled as his gaze traveled from Heero's face down to his bare shoulders and back, to where the sheet covered his hips and lower body.  
  
As Trowa moved to get out of bed, he felt a gentle pressure on his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and met deep cobalt eyes. Heero's lips formed a small smile. "Hey," he murmured.  
  
Trowa smiled. "Good morning," Trowa said. He reached over, ruffling Heero's already messy hair with a hand. Heero yawned.  
  
"It's morning already? Gods, time goes by fast," he muttered. He sat up as well,  
  
streatching in the dimmness of the room. The only light came from a sky light in the ceiling.  
  
Trowa laughed. "Yeah, well, you have to remember. You were asleep," Trowa added. Heero nodded.  
  
"You want a shower first, or do I get the honors?" Heero asked. Trowa shook his head slightly. His bangs fell into his eye and he sighed.  
  
"Whatever you want...." he answered.  
  
"Well, if we're going by that..." Heero trailed off, running his free hadn over Trowa's  
  
back, shoulders, and chest. Trowa shuddered. "We'd conserve water if we shared one..."  
  
Trowa laughed slightly. "Heero, I think it's your mind that needs the shower. Not you," he teased. Heero smiled.  
  
"Maybe you're right. So....want to join?" he asked.  
  
Trowa laughed again, shaking his head. "Heero...." he sighed. He shoved the younger pilot gently and Heero let go of him. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll start breakfast? If I finish before you come out, I'll join you. Alright?" he asked.  
  
Heero groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Alright..." he grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring disdainfully up at the ceiling and the sunlight streaming through.  
  
Trowa's eyes danced and he found that he couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he  
  
leaned down so that his lips brushed Heero's ear. "Give me a five minute head start, sound okay?" he murmured, making sure his breath brushed the other pilot's ear.  
  
He felt rather than saw, Heero smile at the gesture. "Okay," he breathed. He turned his face, capturing the taller pilot's mouth with his.   
  
Trowa moaned as he pulled away. "I should start breakfast..." Trowa murmured. He sat back reluctantly.  
  
Heero sighed, nodding. "Alright. See you soon?" he stated. He smiled as he sat up and Trowa kissed him again gently. Trowa stood, pulling on his jeans. "Oh, and Trowa," Heero called as Trowa went to the doorway, "good morning." Trowa smiled as he exited the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay happy reviewers, it's rant time! Or rather, begging time. I need your  
  
opinnion, okay. What should I write next? I mean, should I make this into a lemon, lime, or  
  
leave it the way it is. Let me know, okay?  
  
And, what do you think of this chapter? It's short, I know that. Only 460 words, not  
  
counting the Disclaimer or Author's Notes. I wanted it to be sweet and junk. Should I make the  
  
next chapter longer or about the same length? Your vote counts. Anyway, my fic is kinda  
  
getting weird and closing, so let me know how you like it. It gives me the motivation to go on!   
  
So PLEASE review! Just click the little purple button down there. I take Anonymous reviews  
  
too! 


	5. Shower

Disclaimer: Sadly, against everything my friends and family tell me. I do not own anything here, except for the plot (what plot?) and the storyline (what storyline and isn't it the same thing?) Whatever.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I've been getting a lot of reviews on this story. Yay!!! So, I'm updating. Yay! Let me know what you think!  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa stretched as he looked over at the door to the bedroom. He could hear the  
  
shower running and he sighed, shaking his head. He looked at the clock and laughed silently to himself. Exactly five minutes had passed since he left Heero in the bedroom. He took the plates, slid them into the microwave, before heading towards the bathroom.  
  
The heat inside it hit him instantly and a smirk flitted across his mouth as he stripped and slipped into the shower. Heero turned, looking at him through wet hair and smiled as he moved forward, embracing the taller pilot.   
  
The water hit them both like sharp needle pricks but they ignored it as their tongues  
  
started a fierce battle with each other. Heero pressed Trowa against the wall and Trowa moaned as he reached behind himself, loosing some shampoo into his hands and then beginning to lather Heero's hair. Heero seemed to relax and Trowa smiled as he let his hands drift farther down Heero's body, over his shoulders, then back, finally resting on Heero's hips.   
  
"Trowa..." Heero gasped as he let his head fall back. Trowa smiled inwardly as he took the opportunity to ravage Heero's neck. He felt Heero back up and soon felt the warm water hit his already heated body. Their breaths came in hard pants and gasps. The soap slid down from Heero's hair, over Trowa's hands and onto the tile below.  
  
Trowa turned Heero around and began to rinse the rest of the shampoo out of Heero's hair. He then took the soap bar and began to rub it all over Heero's body. He felt Heero whimper and shy away, but at the same time lean back against Trowa. Trowa smiled to himself at the sensations he knew he had to be giving to Heero.  
  
Heero turned suddenly, grabbing Trowa's wrist gently but firmly. He replaced the soap in it's holder and took the shampoo. Massaging it into Trowa's scalp and hair, allowing it to foam and drip. When it landed on Trowa's face though, Heero wiped it away.  
  
He took the soap bar next and returned the favour Trowa had done to him. Trowa  
  
moaned and squirmed under Heero's touch. It was bringing out so many sensations and emotions that he thought he'd locked away. Heero leaned forward, brushing his lips against Trowa's neck. "I love you," he murmured.  
  
He began to rinse Trowa off and Trowa sighed in relief. He wrapped an arm languidly around Heero's waist. "I love you too," Trowa murmured. He pulled Heero closer.  
  
"That's good to know," Heero whispered. He began to kiss Trowa deeply again, pushing him against a tiled wall. He slipped once, forcing himself to move closer to the other boy.  
  
"Heero... This isn't safe..." Trowa moaned against his lover's neck. Heero smirked into the water as his fingers dug into Trowa's shoulders.  
  
"Your probably right. Do you want to move?" he asked. Trowa nodded and a second later the water was shut off. The two pilots stumbled out of the shower and grabbed the provided towels. They dried each other off and then somehow found their way into the bedroom.   
  
Heero pushed Trowa onto the bed and began to ravage the taller pilot's body. Trowa  
  
moaned and withered beneath Heero. God...He's amazing...he thought as Heero returned to steal a kiss. Trowa flipped Heero over and began to kiss him deeply. They could both feel their arousal's pressing anxiously against each other. The friction was driving them insane and they knew they were close to completely losing control.   
  
They lost track of time and when they woke it was late afternoon. Trowa smiled as he snuggled closer to Heero. Heero's arm tightened around Trowa's waist and Trowa sighed contentedly. His body was sore, but in a good way and he actually felt complete for once. He just hoped Heero felt the same way.  
  
Author's Note: So... What do you think? I know it took me awhile to post and all, but school work is getting in the way. I have the most HORRID of teachers ever! It's not fair! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Just follow the arrows to the little purple button!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


End file.
